Up to now, surgical operations in operating rooms and catheter diagnosis or treatments in angiographic imaging rooms are performed in an environment that takes into account the protection of patients against bacterial infection.
However, it is difficult to say that such an environment includes sufficient consideration of the physician's risks of infection caused by blood bled from the operative field or punctured site of the vessel. Thus, the physicians are obliged to perform operations in an environment where they are exposed to the risk of blood infection. Even in the conventional practice, the physician's risk of infection has been somewhat avoided by use of operating gowns and masks. However, these goods are designed for the main purpose of protection of the patients and are insufficient for avoidance of the physician's risk of infection.
Accordingly, there are eager desires for supply of a device that enables to avoid the physician's risks of blood infection easily and completely without decreasing the freedom of the surgical procedure. On the other hand, the treatments involving surgical operations will have problems associated with the bedside contamination caused by the blood.